The instant invention relates generally to shoe fasteners and more specifically it relates to a miniature pouch string lock device for laces and the like.
Numerous shoe fasteners have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to secure shoes to the wearer's feet. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 32,585 to Antonious; U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,705 to Ingram and U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,352 to Ginsberg all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.